El Drago
|occupation = Pirate Captain |bounty = At least 10,000,000 |jva = Kenji Utsumi |Odex eva = Patrick Seitz |dfname = Goe Goe no Mi |dfename = Scream-Scream Fruit |dfmeaning = Shouting |dftype = Paramecia |dfbackcolor = B2D6DA |dftextcolor = CE97C9 }} El Drago is the captain of an unnamed Pirate Crew and the main antagonist of the [[One Piece: The Movie|first One Piece movie]]. Appearance El Drago is a dark skinned, red-haired man that resembles a cat or lion in appearance (as noted by Luffy). Because of his extensive love of gold, he wears shoulder pad armor made of gold, with a white shirt underneath; the armor was shattered in battle against Luffy. Additionally, he has hard and sharp golden nails over his normal ones, which can be used as weapons. His ship has a fair representation of his personality and appearance, being covered with gold platings and has a lion for a figurehead. Gallery Personality El Drago is extremely greedy and obsessively loves gold to the point of it being a fetish, affectionately rubbing his cheeks against it. To this end, he wore golden armor shoulder pads and sharp wear-on nails as part of his combat costume, as well as his stubborn refusal to give up Woonan's treasure (which he mistakenly believed to be gold, when it was in fact the concept of friendship). His love for gold made him reject other treasures such as gems and diamonds. Abilities and Powers Weapons As part of his obsessive love for gold, El Drago's arsenal is made of golden alloy (as pure gold is soft and not suitable for taking or dealing damage). He wears golden armor for defense, which was strong enough to take several strikes from Luffy's rapid punches, though it was weakened from the collective strikes, and ultimately shattered, the latter action which shocked Drago's subordinates, suggesting the armor's high durability. For offense, Drago wears sharp nails made of hard gold that allows him to stab his opponents though they were weak enough to be cut by Zoro before he could cut metal. He can pierce stone ground without recoiling in pain. Devil Fruit El Drago has eaten the Goe Goe no Mi, a Paramecia Devil Fruit that grants him the power to create a wave of sound that can cause explosive destruction when he yells, in appearance similar to a laser beam. He can also control the intensity of the beam. Though powerful, the beam can be deflected, causing potential backfiring effects. History One Piece: The Movie In his search for Woonan's gold El Drago tracked down and destroyed Woonan's crew, killing all members before claiming the map to the Gold Island and capturing Tobio who was watching him. When his ship arrived in time to see the Hyena Three having trouble with Luffy, he fired a sound blast that scattered the Straw Hats. El Drago then discussed Woonan's map after hearing complaints from the Hyena Three over his "vocal training", unaware that Nami had stowed away on board the ship. Arriving at Gold Island, El Drago and his crew capture Usopp who tricks them into letting him see the map and promptly giving them bad directions. the treasure and kept him as a guide. When they into the aftermath of a landslide, El Drago pays Golass four gold coins to clear it and is elated after seeing Golass' work. El Drago's pirates and Usopp eventually reach a castle where they figure out Usopp was lying, but Nami appears before they can harm him and tricks them into believing the treasure is under the castle. Though told it would take three days of digging, El Drago asserts it would take ten seconds and begins bombarding the castle with sound blasts. He is eventually interrupted by a chained Luffy who calls him a lion and a cat before properly introducing himself and Zoro, then claiming that Woonan may still be alive on the island. El Drago scoffs at the idea before Tobio interjects to which El Drago responds by trying stab him with his gold nails but is stopped by Zoro. Zoro, fighting using only Wado Ichimonji in his mouth, is unable to reach El Drago due to Luffy's leg getting stuck on a rock. When the rebound sends the chained duo flying, El Drago is left confused until he realizes Usopp and Nami are missing. Later, El Drago and his crew climb the Gold Island Mountain and interrupt the Straw Hats' investigation of Woonan's hut by having Golass destroy it. He attacks Tobio but he is intercepted by Ganzo, knocking away Ganzo's oden. Thinking there may be gold in the oden pot, El Drago kicks it over at Tobio's protest and before he can use a more powerful attack, he is once again intercepted, this time by Luffy. After watching Luffy eat the spilled Oden, he signals Golass to attack, but is surprised to see him stopped by Zoro. El Drago angrily tells Golass he would pay him increasing amounts of gold pieces during his fight with Zoro, and is surprised with the rest of his crew when Golass is quickly defeated. With Golass unconscious, El Drago has no choice but to fight Luffy himself and immediately attacks with one of his sound blasts. They have an intense battle that leads to El Drago's prized gold armor being destroyed, enraging him to the point that uses a sound blast that lasts for several seconds. Regaining his senses, he notices that Luffy actually caught the blast and bounced it back at him, driving him into the ground. El Drago expresses his gold obsession one last time before being sent flying by Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *Grand Line Dream Adventure Log Enemy Appearances *One Piece: Become the Pirate King! *Aim! The King of Belly Trivia *El Drago's name is possibly a reference to the English privateer Francis Drake, who was also known by the Spaniards as El Draco (from the old Spanish meaning "the Dragon"). *El Drago is the only non-canon character mentioned in another film (specifically Clockwork Island Adventure, where some of his henchmen have moved on to working for the Trump Pirates). References Site Navigation ru:Эль Драго fr:El Drago it:El Dorago pl:Eldoraggo Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Pirate Captains Category:Non-Canon Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Movie 1 Characters